


Take It

by martianparadox



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Multi, NB, Reader-Insert, tags to be added uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianparadox/pseuds/martianparadox
Summary: You come home to find Ilya, a "friend" of Asra's. Tension between you two rises then breaks (its way into the bedroom), but is interfered by everyone's favorite wayward magician. You'll all be great friends.





	Take It

You run a magic shop with your life partner, and travel far to stock it. This lover of yours stayed behind this time-- he often travels for weeks. Takes his time. You decide to be brief, so you don't keep him from his own journeys for much longer. But he always insists: "Take your time, my love." He worries that you rush into things too often, too much like a fool. But you take pride in your dauntless approach. You wouldn't have had made such _good company _with Muriel if you were too fearful to try. 

Speaking of approaching foolishly, you're at the door of your shop. Asra's wards shine and then slither off the door, the second your hand grips the knob. The lock turns and you twist, opening the door. 

"Asra, I'm home!" You tell everything inside of the shop, barely able to contain yourself from running into your favorite paid of arms. Home. 

But a redhead holds a jar of toad oil, watching you with shadowy eyes. Your eyes narrow and you cast a ball of energy to your hand, raising it. _You are not Asra._ But the redhead raises both hands in surrender, beautifully.

"You must be Asra's partner. I'm Julian. But everyone calls me Doctor Jules." Julian slowly lowers the jar of oil and his voice frightens you. Not in a bad way. Not in a bad way at all. The jar clanks once it touches the glass display it originally squatted on, and he smiles. Crooked, beige and clever teeth shine at you. He gasps sharply and puts up a finger, "You only have to call me a doctor when I'm in uniform. I'm not one for formalities."

You lower your own hand and let the magic in it fade, bowing respectfully. You tell Julian your name and his head quirks. 

"Asra said to ask something about pronouns, I believe? Do you know what he means?"

You smile uncontrollably. "Yes. I prefer to be refered to as they/them inst--"

"--oh! I know what you mean. Okay." Julian smiles back and puts his fingertips over his heart. "Oh-- I prefer he/him, by the way." 

"Okay," you smile the way he talks with his lanky arms waving freely. "Thank you. Now that we're introduced, I'd like to know what you're doing in my shop after hours." You peel your cloak off your body and toss it over your shoulder. Beneath it hid a basket of arrowroot you've been needing, so you lay it over the display to dry overnight. 

Julian clears his throat. Your sort of smirk to yourself (originally, you wore your outfit for Asra. But the nice handsome stranger can catch a glimpse as well.) Your cloak hid your arms and stomach-- you had cut this tunic to reveal your biceps and stomach. Assless chaps aren't your favorite attire, but your trunks certainly do flatter your ass. You "accidentally" brush some herb off the counter, and bend over the counter to reach it. You could have walked around to pick it up, but you're kind of horny. 

"Julian?" You look over your shoulder to find him fiddling with his hands, biting his lip. His gray eyes flicker up to yours and his ears grow beet red. 

"I, ahm, was let in. By Asra. I didn't break in." He says awkwardly, tapping his foot. "He told me to wait here."

Your eyes smirk. Was your Asra going to fuck this poor man? Oh, a kind soul like Julian's wouldn't stand a chance, you smile to yourself. You turn around and lean against the counter, swaying your hips slowly. He gulps and you can see the bulge in his leather pants. It's thick. You like thick cock. 

"I don't believe you," you lie. Partially. "Asra isn't one to keep you waiting." 

The redness spreads to his cheeks and connects at his nose. "You can check my person if you'd like." His cock twitches and you snatch one last look at it, hoping the darkness of the shop masks it. "I don't mind," he says hugrily.

Something in you switches on and you are upon him. "Alright, Julian, come here." He immediately follows your direction and stands in front of you. You circle around him once and run your hands up his back. He sighs contently and you trail your fingertips around to his torso, when you walk to stand in front of him. 

Lean muscle. And lots of it. 

"You sure are built like you climb into windows often. You sure you haven't found your way into this mine?"

His lip quivers for a second as you slowly trail your fingers to the edge of his wiastband. He gulps and again and shakes his head, whimpering. One hand plays with the elastic, the other traces the bulge of his dick. He's practically whining with every breath, watching you toy with him. 

"I'll do anything to prove it," he says. "Anything you want me to." He practically towers over you and he's made putty in your hands, with just the sway of your hips. You offer your hand and he takes it. 

"Follow me." You lead him up the stairs. 

* * *

Your fingers curl into his auburn tufts of hair whilst his mouth latches onto one of your nipples. All you said was "Make my pussy _drip_," and he diligently began to please you. 

He's figured out what erogenous zones make you shiver, how you like your breasts to be played with. So he takes his time working down, down, down...

You help him all but tug off your trousers and let him spread your legs. His eyes half lid and he experimentally licks your sensitive clit. You yelp into your hand and your legs quiver slightly. He moans and pulls away. 

"Did I say you could stop?" You demand. 

He whimpers in his throat then clears his throat. "No. I'm sorry. But can you please sit on my face? Please please please I want to feel you drip all over me do badly--"

"--Lie down, Julian." You say. He obeys you and fiddles with his fingers, grinning controlledly. You face his clothes cock and sigh when you feel his tongue clean up your entrance. He buries it deep and feels around experiementally, moaning. You watch his dick jump and wiggle your hips. 

A slight disturbance in your magic catches your attention. But nof for long when Julian yanks his tongue from your delves, and flicks it against your clit, side to side. Your body lurches forward and flush against his, grabbing at his thighs, his sides, the sheets, anything near you. 

You feel your insides turn deliciously so your ride his tongue at the speed you touch yourself. "Julian," you pant, "don't stop. Please don't stop, don't you dare. It's so good, it's so good, itsogooditsogood-- fuck!" You cry when your hips lift on their own. He holds you still with both hands and sucks and flicks at your clit, making your entire body quiver. 

You sit up and grind and grind and grind and with one final scream you come all over his face. Dazed, all you feel and hear are wet slurping sounds and Julian's tongue lapping at your thighs. He coughs so you get off him, revealing his shiny face. 

You both pant together, shoulder to shoulder, for a moment more. You run a hand against his scalp and he leans into it. "Thank you, Julian," you sigh, "that felt incredible."

"I'm glad it did," he laughs with satisfaction. Your eyes trail to his trapped cock, and you notice how it centers perfectly in doorframe from your perspective. But you also notice Asra, leaning against said doorframe.

"Well, well, well. Now if this isn't a fantasy come true, I don't know what is." He says, voice like sand, setting your heart ablaze. Julian sits up quickly and flushed bright red, but you're too flushed to move. 

"You planned this?" Julian pieces his words together. Damn. Not even you saw that coming. 

"Well," Asra steps closer. "I'm glad you've met, now. But introductions went a lot... _faster_ than I thought it would. But yes. This was the end goal. Even though I recall telling you to take your time," he looks at you. His tone of voice makes you sink into the covers, reminding you of the times he's spanked you, overstimulated your body with orgasms, fucked you silly for disobedience. You want to plead him to do all of the above and more, but you hold your tongue. He turns to Julian. 

"And _you_ to stay _put_," he punctuates his sentence with the tilt of his head. Julian squirms in place and his cock twitches again. "and don't think you'll be coming any time soon because of it, Ilya." His eyes glint with mischeif and his smile remains serene. His eyes roll back to you. 

"And for you. It's been a while, my love. We have _lots_ of catching up to do."


End file.
